


Justin Hammer should really have just booked an appointment

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [9]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: He also doesn't like people messing with Blaine, Steve is just kind of there, Terrible negotiator Justin Hammer, Tony is a protective father, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re funny. I like you.”<br/>“Obviously not enough to not drag me into a back alley and shove me into a car.”</p><p>Justin Hammer tries to use Blaine to get to Tony. Blaine is the sass master. Justin Hammer should just stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin Hammer should really have just booked an appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine has his father's sense of humour and Justin Hammer just shouldn't bother. Starks don't take crap from anyone.

“It’s really nothing personal, kid,” Justin Hammer clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine scowled, shifting as far away from Justin’s hand as the grip on his arm would let him.

“I’m sure it isn’t.”

“I just needed to get your dad’s attention, you know?”

“And you couldn’t have made an appointment like everyone else?” Blaine asked dryly. Hammer laughed.

“You’re funny. I like you.”

“Obviously not enough to not drag me into a back alley and shove me into a car.”

“He’s basically Tony, isn’t he?” Justin commented to the man who had hold of Blaine, “It’s uncanny.”

“Whatever you want from him, he isn’t going to give it to you now. He’s just going to be pissed,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“He wouldn’t give me Stark Industries unless I had leverage, kiddo,” Justin ruffled Blaine’s hair, “That’s where you come in.”

“Give it an hour; he’ll show up, I’ll go home and you won’t have anything,” Blaine said.

“Your faith in your dad is adorable. Really, it is, I’m touched. Mister Nelson, would you be so kind as to keep an eye on this one while I deal with a little paperwork?”

Mister Nelson grunted.

“Wonderful. And you,” Hammer pointed squarely at Blaine, “Behave yourself, young man.”

Blaine scoffed.

*

Blaine lay back on the couch, stared at the ceiling and sighed for the seventh time.

“Doesn’t look like this plan’s working, huh?”

“Shut up, kid.”

“All I’m saying is we would’ve heard something by now if this had worked.”

“I know Hammer said not to lay a finger on you, but I swear, you little brat-”

The door crashed open, taking Nelson with it. Blaine sat up. He coughed into the crook of his elbow, closing his eyes to shield them from the particles of brick. A figure appeared in the doorway.

“Blaine?”

Blaine coughed again. “Steve?” He opened his eyes slowly. The dust in the air cleared; Steve grinned.

“Your dad’s just… uh, having a word with Justin Hammer.”

“I’m sure he is,” Blaine smirked.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“You know, that’d be great,” Blaine got up, stepping carefully around the unconscious man on the floor. “Later, Nelson.”

“I don’t think Tony’s ever letting you out of his sight again,” Steve said, leading Blaine down the hallway.

“Nah, he’ll get over it.”


End file.
